


Inu Hanyou Warrior Kagome

by InuYoukai27



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: And i'm bad a tags, F/M, Kagome's a Hanyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuYoukai27/pseuds/InuYoukai27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her tribe,and mate was killed all that left is her son,daughter, and herself the only survivers of the Black Dog Clan.Her name was Kagome an inu hanyou but she was stronger that an any other hanyou, she was an high rank warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inu Hanyou Warrior Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my oc's.  
> And I'll try to update every week.

Inu Hanyou Warrior Kagome

Chapter one: Kagome the Warrior  
*Kagome*  
I was in a room; it’s very dark, and cold. My wrist and ankles are chained, I only have enough length of chains to stand up, sit down, lay down, and to walk a few meters. 

‘I feel like an animal, I’m a warrior an inu hanyou warrior, which has gained respect from many battles. And now I’m a slave in a dark, cold room shackled waiting to be sold.’ Kagome thought coldly and miserably 

 

*Inuyasha* 

“Inuyasha, you need to get a slave.” Inuyasha’s mother said frustrated.

“Keh, I don’t need a stupid wench, besides give two reasons why.” Inuyasha snapped at her. 

“Well first, she or he could look after your kids while you are at work. Second, she or he could protect them, Inuyasha.” Inuyasha’s mother said ignoring that he snapped at her. 

“Keh, well… you got a point mother, I guess I could.” Inuyasha said in defeat. 

“Well get going Inuyasha my best choice would be a high rank, and one that the kid’s like.” Inuyasha’s Mother said calmly, Inuyasha nodded his head and got his kids.  
On the way there it was silent. 

“Daddy, where are we going?” Shippo asked calmly.

“To a Slave Center, so I can get a slave.” Inuyasha said calmly.

“Can we help?” Suki said with hope. 

“Sure, but make sure she or he is strong and high rank.” Inuyasha said calmly

When they arrived it was afternoon the two kids was nervous and a tad bit scared 

When they came in a woman with, black hip length hair, Chocolate brown eyes that held no warm, only a seductive look in her eyes, she wore a tight shirt that showed how big her chest was a short mini skirt that just barely long enough to cover her butt. But when she saw Inuyasha she had a seductive smile and look, then scold and a cold glare at the children he had with him, but just plaster a fake sweet smile on her pale face. 

“Hello, My name is Kikyo Tanaka and I’ll be helping you choose any type of slave you like bedding, protection, house work, outside work, or any other sorts.” Kikyo said calmly. 

“Thank you, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi, and I’m looking for a protection and house work slaves.” Inuyasha said with a gruff casting his eyes at his pups. 

“Well, we have five three girls, and two boys. We have another one but she’s locked up in a room people don’t wanna buy her because she has kids.” Kikyo said with disgust in her voice. 

“I would like to see her please, Miss. Kikyo” Inuyasha said roughly. 

“Sure, and her names is Kagome, also to warn you she has a temper, and she does tolerate insults and too many questions, also she’s in bad shape so be careful.” Kikyo said coldly. 

“Okay, pups stay be hind me.” Inuyasha said calmly. 

“Okay daddy.” They said together while getting behind their father. 

It was extremely cold in the other more cold in the other room there was a figure on the wall sitting down. Inuyasha could see bits of the figure she had armor on her chest, shoulders, and long gantlets from her elbow to her wrists. She had metal boots on and also seems to be hiding some thing behind her from them to see. 

*Kagome*  
She sensed four presences in her room two male two female one was very familiar. The other three was unknown to her. 

“What do you want with me now, Kikyo?” Kagome said coldly as she looked up and saw two adult figures and two kid figures. 

“Silence, you’re lucky somebody might willingly buy a pest like you, Kagome.” Kikyo said coldly. 

Kagome growled loudly it echoes in her room, then Kikyo turned the lights on, Kagome’s started to adjust to the light so she could see clearly. Inuyasha’s Kids began whimpering with fright as they saw her eyes and face  
.  
She saw the three figures the adult had waist length silver hair, two white dog ears, golden eyes, and a handsome face. He wore a black leather jacket that was unzipped, a red shirt underneath, with black pants, and black and red Nike shoes. 

The first kid was short looked about 5 years old he had orange and reddish hair in a pony tail held up by a green ribbon, Pointy ears, Greenish blue eyes. And he wore a green shirt with blue jeans. He had black and green Nike shoes also he had a bushy fox tail behind him. 

The second Kid was short looked about 5 years old she had back length black hair. She had black puppy ears, golden eyes with brown specks in them. She wore a pink shirt with a blue flower in the middle of the shirt and black pants. She had a black and pink Nike shoes like her brother and father. 

“Well, I’ll leave you guys here to decide if you want her or not. And if she tries anything call us.” Kikyo said glaring coldly at her; then walked out of the room shutting the door. 

“What would you want with the likes of me?” Kagome asked calmly while standing up. He didn’t say anything she just sat down and waited patently.

*Inuyasha* 

He couldn’t believe his eyes there sat a warrior. She had bottom length raven black hair, she looked tall about 5’2, her armor was had black, white, and silver colors, her pants was very baggy (like Inuyasha’s pants) and was black. She had golden eyes, but what surprised him was that her eyes held a dark and cold look, but was caring, playful, and friendly. She had two pitch black dog ears like his.

“What would you want with the likes of me?” She asked calmly and softly. 

“I’m here to see if I like you enough to buy you from this place.” Inuyasha said calmly then two extra scents came up and they were in the room. 

He could tell his kids smelled it then Suki said “Daddy, look she’s a mommy, she has two pups also like you daddy,” Suki said excitedly. They heard Kagomes chains move around and then stand up. 

Then Shippo saw two small figures sleeping but he couldn’t see because of the ragged blanket, then Shippo gathered enough courage and walked up to her. Inuyasha telling him to come back but he didn’t listen to his father. 

“Are you really a mommy? What’s their name? Can we play with them? What’s your name? How old are they and how old are you?” Shippo asked timidly as if she would go crazy and try to kill him. 

“Calm down pup, yes I am a mother, my name is Kagome Higurashi, sorry they should be sleeping, their name is Ichiro and Kamiko, they are 3 years old and I’m 23 years old” Kagome said calmly. 

“Daddy, can we please buy them it’s very lonely and boring at home.” They begged their father. 

“Guys we -” Inuyasha saw his pups run to her and clung onto her. And he saw she made no show that she would harm them she just stared at them blankly. 

Then they heard two small whimpers. “Mommy, mommy where are you?” a little boy said in a whimper.

Kagome turned around and faced her son “I’m here, Ichiro and Kamiko, come here.” Kagome said softly. 

Inuyasha saw the first pup. He had back length hair with silver streaks in his hair he had dog hangs like his mother, he had black puppy ears with white at the tips. He had tiny claws on each of his fingers; he had a black inner hiori with a white otter hiori, with some dirt on it and he wore white pants (the on that Inuyasha has in the show but kid size) that also had dirt on them. His eyes were golden. They held pain, sorrow, and deep misery, in them. 

“This is my son, Ichiro” Kagome said calmly, Inuyasha nodded to say okay. 

Then he saw the second pup. She had black back-length hair with silver streaks in her hair like her brother, she had dog fangs and tiny claws, and she had a white inner hiori and a black outer hiori. She had black pants on they were just like her brother’s, on it was dirt allover her clothes though it was hard to tell. She had golden eyes that had brown speaks in them she also held sadness and pain in them. 

“And this is my daughter, Kamiko.” Kagome said calmly 

“Okay, I made my decision.” Inuyasha said confidently.


End file.
